


Butterflies and revenge

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kali Prasad centric, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: A poem I write about Kali for a school project.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Kali Prasad
Kudos: 3





	Butterflies and revenge

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for school, but I’ve never been very good at poetry. But since Kali is one of my favorite stranger things characters I decided to post it.

One, two, three, butterflies  
All changing colors  
Their wings are flapping and flapping despite not actually being there.

White walls  
Rainbow rooms  
Mean scientist  
And immoral experiments  
Childhoods being taken away.

Escape and freedom  
Finally out of there  
But are you really free  
No  
You are not  
Because your memorise always follow you  
Your anger always follows you.

You and your friends get revenge  
On every single one of them.

Vans  
Masks  
And a bloody nose  
All instruments of your revenge of the people that hurt you.

Your sister comes  
Jane  
That is her name  
Jane  
You try to help her  
But she dose not accept it  
She goes back to her home.

A home  
She has a home  
You could have had that  
But they took that away from you.  
And that only fuels your rage  
Even more.

One, two, three, butterflies  
All changing colors  
Their wings are flapping and flapping despite not actually being there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it.


End file.
